Ryo abduction
by Nana Cloud
Summary: Heero's younger son and middle child Ryo is help prisoner by the evil Redclaw. Will Heero be able to save him?


March 4, A.C. 214 Relena and Ryo went to colony C032H1 in one of Redclaw's control areas. As they were sitting in the shuttle, Ryo looked out of his shuttle window. "Ryo look carefully." Relena told him. Ryo looked at her. "I'm going to tell you the same this your grandfather said to me one. Never forget the earths look from the far." Ryo just looked at her then he nodded. *** When they taxi arrived at the museum, Ryo tugged on Relena's arm. "Mom, what if this is a trap ?" Ryo asked. "Just try to relax son. More likely it won't be." she answered as she rested her hand on Ryo's shoulder. Ryo looked at her then nodded then he got out of the taxi. *** When they were looking at an exhibit, Ryo turned around to see someone from his past. It was the man that killed his uncle Milliardo. Ryo also noticed that he was warring the Redclaw uniform. "So he's a member of the Redclaw organization." Ryo thought. "Maybe I should follow him." And with that thought, Ryo followed him. As Ryo follow him, he looked back. "What is this guy doing in a museum anyway? This can't be a base. Their too many civilians." He shook his head trying to concentrate on following his uncle's killer. *** Ryo followed him until he saw him go into an employee's only room. Ryo thought about it and he desisted that he would still follow him. The man finally noticed the boy when He looked into a window. Now Ryo was in more danger then he thought he was in. When he turned around the next corner, the man was gone. Ryo was shocked. "Where did he go?" he thought.  
  
He didn't notice the man was right behind him. The man grabbed Ryo and clasped his hand over Ryo's mouth to keep him from yelling. Ryo punched him with his elbow in the man's stomach and flipped him over. As Ryo tried to run away, the man grabbed his ankles and pulled Ryo towards him.  
  
"Let go! Let me go!" Ryo yelled.  
  
"You're a feisty little fellow, aren't you?" the man said. "I'm warning you! Let go of me!" Ryo yelled. "Awe, you don't think your going to get lucky twice do you?" he asked.  
  
Ryo just try's to get away, but the man's grip was very strong. The man turned Ryo around on the boy's back. "Let me get a good look at you." He said. "You look familiar."  
  
"But we've never met." Said Ryo. "What's your name boy?" the man asked. Ryo said nothing. "What's the matter kid? I know you can talk. You can tell me your name or we can do it the hard way. Either way, I'm going find out who you are." The man said. Ryo said nothing.  
  
"Ok, well do it your way." Said the man. "This is my way." Ryo said. Then Ryo kick the man in the crotch. As the man slouched to the floor in pain, Ryo struggled to get away. "First I thought your feistiness was cute, but you're starting to annoy me kid." The man said with pain in his voice.  
  
He grabbed something from his belt. "I've had enough of this." The man said. Then he zapped him with a paralyzing shock. Ryo just past out from the shock. The man stood up and slung Ryo over his shoulder. *** "Queen Relena, we are not like Romafeller or Oz at all. We do want world peace, however if we do not work together none of our goals will ever be accomplished. I purpose your nation joins with us. With your influence on the people of the colony and our technology, true world peace will finally come." A man with a tan cloke wraped around him. He had green eys and brown hair and tan skin. Relena smiled and nodded. " I agree Mr. Mackenzie , however what about your moblie suits? A world of total passivism doesn't need weapons." "We will need them for defeance, however we will never use them to start another war again." "Very well then. The Canq Kingdom will become part of the Red claw organizaion. "Exelent. 'stupied woman, because of her Redclaw will be more powerful then ever'. *** Ryo sat in a chair. His hands were handcuffed behind his back. He was still past out from the shock. The man sat at the desk in his holding room. "Soon I'll know who you are kid." The man thought to his self.  
  
Just then a female soldier came in. "Commander Ray. I've come to report." She said. "Is it about the boy?" he asked. "Yes Sir. His name is Ryo Yuy. He's thirteen years old. He lives in southern Europe. I found some more information about the boy's family. He's the son of the gundam pilot of WingZero Heero Yuy." She said. "Heero Yuy. My mortal enemy." The man said.  
  
"That's not all. He's also the nephew of Milliardo Peacecraft. Also known as Zechs Merquise." "Zechs Merquise. That means that he's the son of Relena Peacecraft. Zechs's little sister. I should have known."  
  
"What are your orders sir. Should we kill the boy now?" she asked. "No. I have plains for this boy. If he's the son of Heero, then my guess is he's not too far behind." He said. "Then your orders are?" she asked.  
  
"Officer Catherine. I want all units placed on high alert. Send photographs and profiles on Heero Yuy to all units at once." He said. "And what about the boy?" she asked. "Leave him here with me." He said. " Yes sir." She said with a salute and left.  
  
After she left, Ryo started to wake up. His eyes slowly opened. "Were am I?" he said to himself. "So, my feisty little friend. Now I know why you would not tell me your name." Commander Ray said. "What do you mean?" Ryo asked. Commander Ray smiled. "I know who you are, Ryo Yuy. Son of Heero Yuy and the nephew of Zechs Merquise." The man said.  
  
Ryo just glared at him. "Ryo. We have a little thing that we would want to discuss with your father. We must find him. Where is he?" Commander Ray asked. "I don't know. I've been living with my mother and father doesn't contact us. I haven't heard from him all year . I don't even know if he's alive. Even if I did, i wouldn't tell you." Ryo answered.  
  
"Lire. You know where he is. And I'm going to get out of you. No matter what it takes kid." Commander Ray said. "You can't make me talk. Are you forgetting who I am?" Ryo said. "We have ways of making you talk." The man said.  
  
Then he pulled out a case. Inside were a needle and some truth serum. A man and officer Catherine came in a saw what he was doing. "Commander! Using that could poison someone at his age!" Officer Catherine said. "Then there is a chance that it will work. A chance that we have to take." Commander Ray said.  
  
Ryo struggled to get loose from the handcuffs. A guard walks over to him. "Touch me with the needle and you'll be sorry." Ryo said. "I'm afraid your not position to be giving orders kid." He said. Ryo snarled and kicked the man in the crotch. The man fell into the ground in pain. Ryo smirked. "Let me ask you a question. The game isn't that much fun anymore, is it?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Double cuff the boy!" Officer Catherine ordered. Two soldiers hold his legs together while another cuffed them. "Let go of me!" Ryo yelled. He kicked as hard as he could but it was no use. "Now! Inject him with the truth serum!" Officer Catherine ordered.  
  
After they injected with the truth serum, Ryo started to feel wobbly "I don't feel so good." Ryo mumbled. "Now it's only a matter of time." Commander Ray said. *** "Ryo's gone missing?" Relena asked Noin. "Yes, I can't find him anywhere." Noin said and bowed. Relena sighted and looked out the window and sighed. 'Ryo where are you?'  
  
"Can't keep your eyes on a 13 year old boy can you Relena?" someone said behind Noin. They both turned around and looked at there trespasser. "Heero?" Relean said in surprise. "Give me until the day is done and I'll find him." *** "It's not working on him. I don't believe this." Commander Ray said. "How can this be?" Officer Catherine asked. "He is the son of Heero Yuy. It' s not like he's a normal boy." An officer said. "What do we do now Sir?" Officer Catherine asked. "Any word from our units." Commander Ray asked.  
  
"Yes sir. We spotted him in sector E. I think he knows we have the boy." She said. "Should we kill him now. He's going to be a nescience it us if we keep him any longer. Don't forget his father is Heero Yuy. The man who defeated The White Fang."  
  
"As long as we have the boy, Heero will come to us. And he can't harm us or we'll kill the boy." Commander Ray said. "You're misgauging my father. He's going to defeat you seagull handedly." Ryo said. "Lesson boy. I've killed your uncle and I'm going to kill your father too." Commander Ray said.  
  
"In your dreams freak. My uncle was a grate man, but my father is even greater. He's going to tare off your head and shit down your throat." Ryo said. Commander Ray slapped Ryo very hard. "I've heard enough out of you." Commander Ray said. Ryo laid his head on the chair's headrest.  
  
Commander Ray and Officer Catherine walked out of the room. "Were going to leave him in there alone?" She asked. "He's doubled handcuffed. He' s not going anywhere." He said as they walked away. 


End file.
